


Yes Today, Dear. I Have a Headache

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Remus is gay but Luna is helping him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus suffers from almost chronic and severe headaches and is sent to an “alternative” clinic where he gets an alternative treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Today, Dear. I Have a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't believe that this is what's normally going on in these places, but the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone.

“I'm sorry, Mr Lupin, I really don't know what to do. We have tried every treatment we can think of, but you just don't seem to respond to them like other wizards.” the healer apologized.  
  
“So not only am I stuck with lycanthropy for the rest of my life, but you're telling me that you can't even fix a bloody headache?” Remus didn't even try to hide his anger and disappointment anymore.  
  
“I'm sorry,” the healer said. “I really am. My guess is that your condition makes your body resistant to other treatments.”  
  
“So what am I supposed to do?” Remus asked desperately. “This _condition_ used to set me back a couple of days each month, but apart from that I could live as a normal human being, but now I have this terrible headache that lasts for two bloody weeks! Two weeks of constant pain and nausea. Something I thought a simple draft would take care of.”  
  
“I really am at a loss here Mr Lupin. I really wish there was something we could do, but I'm afraid the research on werewolves haven't reached that point yet. I know it's not much of a consolation, but there is a clinic that does so-called alternative methods. Maybe they can help you.” the healer handed him a card. “I don't really believe in that stuff myself, but who knows, it might be just what's right for _you_  
  
Remus accepted the card and muttered a thank you before he walked depressed and with a hunched back out of St. Mungo's.  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
Remus didn't really know why he had called the number on the card. He was really getting desperate. The headaches was becoming worse every month, and some days he could barely see straight.  
  
The waiting room was like no other waiting area Remus had ever been to. The walls were decorated as if they were in a forest and the floor looked like grass with little flowers spread around the room and with bugs crawling around. It was the strangest room Remus had ever seen, but somehow, it made him relax and feel a lot happier.   
  
The wall leading into the different treatment rooms was dark blue with stars on it. It looked so real, and as in a trance Remus walked up to the wall and touched it. It was cold, and he swore he felt a tiny shock of electricity run through his body when he touched one of the stars.   
  
“Mr Lupin?” the lady at the reception desk suddenly said. “Miss Lovegood is ready to see you now. Room number seven, just straight ahead.”  
  
Remus thanked her and walked down the corridor. He kept looking at the wall, and couldn't help but touch some of the stars to see if the same thing happened. It did, and Remus started to find the small lights quite amusing until he touched a big glowing spot and it stung him.   
  
“Ouch,” Remus yelled and looked at the star. But it wasn't a star, it was a full moon. Remus growled to the moon on the wall. “You!”  
  
“Professor Lupin, how wonderful to see you again.” Luna Lovegood stood in the door way to her room and smiled widely.  
  
“Luna?” Remus said surprised. “I didn't know you worked here. The lady said Miss Lovegood, but I didn't realize it was you.”  
  
He followed Luna into her room and sat down in a chair floating in mid-air.   
  
“So, Renee tells me you are suffering from major headaches?” Luna asked him and sat down on the floor.  
  
“Yes, they start one week before the full moon and doesn't end until a week after. And the healers at St. Mungo's have tried everything, but still no results.” Remus explained.  
  
“Interesting,” Luna said with her still dreamy voice. That girl hadn't changed a bit, Remus thought to himself.  
  
“So it comes a week before the full moon, every month?”  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
“I wonder why,” Luna said thoughtfully.  
  
“Luna, you _do_ know I'm a werewolf, right?” Remus asked worriedly.  
  
“Of course,” Luna giggled and Remus felt relieved. “But has it always been a week?”  
  
“No,” Remus answered, “it used to be just a day before, but it has increased with time, and now I just can't take it anymore.”  
  
“You need to relax more, Professor Lupin. That's the answer – relax!” Luna smiled.  
  
“It's not as easy as it sounds, Luna. You try relaxing when someone is hammering your head with an ice-axe. And I highly doubt that relaxing will solve everything.”  
  
“I don't see an ice-axe,” Luna said and looked at his head. “Believe me, it will help. What do you think the first healer said when someone told him that chocolate helped against Dementor attacks? Open your mind, Professor. Just relax.”  
  
“I'm trying, Luna. Believe me, I'm trying.” Remus sounded desperate. “But it's hard! I can't focus on anything and I can't relax with this pounding headache.”  
  
“Lie down on the bench, please” Luna instructed and Remus did what he was told.  
  
Luna walked around him and looked thoroughly at him. She put her hands on his head and massaged his temples lightly. Remus moaned. That felt really good. Luna ran her fingers up and down the bridge of his nose making Remus sigh loudly.  
  
“How long has it been since your last powerful release.” Luna suddenly asked and Remus sat bolt upright on the bench.  
  
“What?”   
  
“Your last orgasm.” Luna merely said. “How long?”  
  
“What does that... why do you want to know?” Remus' voice trembled nervously.  
  
“I'm a healer, Lupin. You can tell me.” Luna smiled.  
  
“Last night,” Remus said. He hope Luna wouldn't ask more embarrassing questions about his non-existent love life.  
treatment...   
“And how did you reach this orgasm?” Luna continued and Remus wanted to die, right there on the spot.  
  
“How is that important?” Remus asked puzzled. “An orgasm is an orgasm, right?” If he had to tell her that he'd been wanking in the shower, like he did every day, he would go kill himself after this session.  
  
“Wrong.” Luna said. “What colour was it?”  
  
“Colour? Orgasms don't have colours, they're just orgasms.” Remus was getting frustrated. What was Luna babbling about.  
  
“They most certainly have colours.” Luna smiled. “Depending on how powerful and intense they are and how they are achieved.”  
  
Remus didn't believe this. Luna Lovegood, was standing in front of him talking about orgasm colours.   
  
“Think about it,” Luna said while massaging his temples again. “When you reach that point, what colour do you see?”  
  
“I don't know. I have never thought about it.”  
  
Luna sat down on the chair Remus had sat in. “Here's what I think. You need to search for _your_ ultimate colour.”  
  
“My what?”   
  
“Yes, find out what colour you see when you reach your all time high. And then you must find out what brings you to that colour. That's when you have your most powerful release and will be completely relaxed.”  
  
“And that will make my headache go away?” Lupin asked.  
  
“I think so, yes. Not for all eternity, but at least until the next month.” Luna smiled.  
  
“So every month I would have to do everything to get the most powerful orgasm?” Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Is that really a bad thing?” Luna giggled.  
  
“I guess not,” Remus chuckled. But he was nervous, how would he find this colour when all he had at home was an old dirty magazine and soap in the shower?  
  
“I can help you get started.” Luna offered and Remus almost jumped off the bench.   
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I can show you a couple of techniques and give you a few tips.”  
  
“Do you offer this to all your patients?” Remus asked nervously.  
  
“Every person has different needs, this happens to be yours.” Luna merely answered and started to take some objects out of the cupboards and drawers.   
  
“What is all that?” Remus asked bewildered.  
  
“Do you prefer men or women, Professor Lupin?” Luna ignored his question.  
  
Remus hesitated. Was there something to what Luna told him? Had he seen colours before? He would surely look for them now, no matter if it helped his headache or not.  
  
“Men,” he spoke lowly after a while.  
  
“I thought so,” Luna said and put a few of the items back in the cupboards.   
  
“How did you -”  
  
“Are you a top or bottom?” she continued.  
  
“It depends, but I prefer bottom,” Remus admitted. He was still in shock by the whole thing.  
  
Luna studied him for a minute. “Oh, it doesn't matter anyway, I think I have a great idea for you, if you'll let me.”  
  
“Fine, whatever.” Remus muttered. His head was killing him and this had gone beyond embarrassment and into desperation. Luna wouldn't tell anyone, would she?  
  
“I know I'm a girl, but would you mind if I kissed you?” Luna asked.  
  
“You can, but I doubt it would do anything,” Remus said thinking about all the information he had just given to the girl. This was just too absurd, he might as well just let it happen.   
  
Luna pulled out a tray of ice cubes and put one in her mouth. She sucked on it while she took a silk scarf and covered Remus' eyes. “It's to make the other sensations stronger. Just remove it if you're not comfortable.”  
  
Remus lay on the bench, blindfolded and had no idea what Luna would be up to. He heard her mutter a spell, and all his clothes disappeared. Remus was getting quite uncertain about this whole thing, but suddenly he felt a couple of cold lips kiss him. Her tongue was icy cold too, and the feeling was strange, but very exciting.  
  
Luna ended the kiss, and Remus immediately missed the odd feeling of a cold tongue massaging his own. He licked his lips, hoping for a trace of the cold water from the ice cube.  
  
Her soft fingers traced his chest. They barely touched his nipple but it made Remus gasp and his hips jerked.  
  
“Good to know,” she giggled and continued down his abdomen and down to his semi-erect cock. Remus held his breath wondering what part of him he would touch next, but every time Remus was sure she was going for his penis, Luna chose somewhere else. Soon she had touched every part of his body except his cock, and Remus had never been harder.  
  
Remus heard her put another ice cube in her mouth and opened his mouth to welcome the cold lips and tongue, but they never came. Remus was about to whimper when the cold lips found his nipple instead.   
  
“Unf,” was all Remus managed to say as Luna's cold tongue started to play with the hard nub.   
  
Remus had always known that his nipples were sensitive, but he had never pictured that they would be _so_ receptive. Luna added a new ice cube to her mouth and attacked the other one. She licked and played and sometimes let the ice cube fall down on the sensitive area before picking it up again.   
  
Luna started to paint Remus' upper body with the melting ice cube, and Remus felt it trace his body before it melted away. Luckily, Luna quickly replaced it with a new and bigger cube.  
  
The cold, wet thing slid down his stomach and Remus gasped. It moved to his hips and Remus started to wonder how amazing it would be if it touched his balls and his cock. Luna, however, had other plans and moved to his thighs.   
  
Remus' leg involuntary flinched and the ice cube fell between his legs. Remus screamed. “Damn that's cold.”   
  
Luna giggled. “I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to go there just yet. I would have to make it up to you.”  
  
She put another cube in her mouth and started to kiss Remus' legs and thighs. Remus found the feeling of cold lips against the skin was so much better than the ice directly.  
  
Luna's tongue licked his balls and Remus bucked his hips shoving his cock into Luna's face.   
  
“I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to -”  
  
“Don't worry,” Luna giggled. “I guess I asked for that one.” Her tongue moved onto his cock licking it from the base and to the head. She sucked on a new ice cube and repeated the action a few times, earning a deep growl from Remus.   
  
She used the cube to play with the tip of Remus' cock, and Remus had never felt anything so amazing. Luna played until the cube had almost melted, then she dove in and took Remus' entire length in her mouth.  
  
This was a blow job unlike anything Remus had ever had before, and as his cock pulsed and shot white cream on his own stomach, he could swear he saw a lot of green flash before his eyes.  
  
Luna left him alone to come down from his high before she removed the blindfold. “So, how was it?”  
  
“Luna, that was amazing.” Remus panted.  
  
“I knew it would be. How's the headache?” she smiled.  
  
Remus had completely forgotten about the headache. Luna was right. A powerful sexual release would lead to release from the headache.  
  
“It's gone,” he grinned back. “You were right.”  
  
“I knew I was. What colour was it?”   
  
“Green,” Remus answered.   
  
“I told you they had colours,” Luna smiled while handing Remus his clothes. “Now, every orgasm is different and so are the colours. I would try to reach the bright colours if I were you. The brighter the better, I'd say. You know, the ones that are so powerful they make you forget your own name? They would make the headache stay away longer. Do you have a regular partner?”  
  
Remus' face fell. “No.”  
  
“No worries, you can do a lot of fun stuff on your own until you meet Mr Bright.”  
  
“Mr Bright? Don't you mean Mr Right?” Remus chuckled.  
  
“Well, if he's right, he'll make you see bright, so choose whichever.” Luna giggled.  
  
“Good luck, Professor Lupin.” Luna walked towards the door.  
  
“You've just given me a green one, Luna. I think you can call me Remus,” he laughed.  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
A couple of months later, Luna Lovegood was sitting on her office floor drinking a cup of tea and watching her ceiling when there was a knock on the door.   
  
“Come in,” she said dreamily.  
  
Remus Lupin came beaming into her office.  
  
“Remus, how good to see you,” Luna rose from the floor. “How are you? How's the headache?”  
  
“Wonderful, Luna. It really helped. It still comes when it used to, but now I know how to take care of it.” Remus winked.  
  
“So you've found a way that works for you, that's great!” Luna grinned.  
  
“After I walked out of this place last time, I ran into a man just outside your door. We started talking and let's just say that I've met Mr White, Luna.” Remus grinned widely. “WHITE!”


End file.
